brigandinefandomcom-20200213-history
Zemeckis
Zemeckis is the ruler of the Esgares Empire. =Profile= Biography Zemeckis was originally a loyal officer under King Henguist, but was talked into staging a coup by Cador. He killed the king, seized control of Almekia, and declared himself emperor of the new Esgares Empire, which he plans to expand through conquest until its borders stretch across the continent. Personality Zemeckis is a ruthless conqueror who cares little to how his war has brought suffering and misery to the continent of Forsena and shows absolutely no mercy to his enemies, regardless of their motives for opposing him. Compelled by fear of being obsolete during a time of peace after ending the war against Norgard, he accepts Cador's temptation of pulling a coup d'etat against the Kingdom of Almekia out of the need of satisfying his lust for battle, as he admits to King Dryst. Still, his complicated relationship with Esmeree, his acceptance of the twins Mira and Millet despite being prejudiced for being twins and naming of his empire after a historical utopia, his encouraging words to Lance, his respect and admiration of Lyonesse's kindness and Cai's wisdom shows a softer side to the warlord. Appearance Zemeckis is a large, muscular man with reddish-brown skin, hazel eyes, and a mane of wild gray hair. He wears dark blue plate armor and a sword on his waist, but his weapon of choice is a huge crossbow with tremendous range and power. =In-game= Overall Zemeckis is a tremendous powerhouse when compared to the other 5 lords. Already at level 27 with high stats, he can and will be able to survive in the front lines, wrecking havoc against the enemy with Geno-Thunder, being a danger towards the frail spellcasters using his Tempest Bow that can reach up to 3 hexes or he can support his mosnters or other Rune Knights using the Power spell. In Grand Edition, he loses his Geno-Thunder spell and can longer use Tempest Bow after moving but it's range has increased to a total of 4 hexes while he gains a melee attack and a skill that increases counter attack damage. Unfortunately, he is still vulnerable to the blue elemental attacks and spells and being at level 27 limits his chances to grow stronger, all while the other 5 lords will surpass him in stats. Grand Edition In Grand Edition, Zemeckis changes in the following ways: *He gains a melee attack called Gail Slicer. *His range with his crossbow increases from 3 to 4, but he can no longer attack with it after moving. *He loses Geno-Thunder. *He gains a 10% bonus to his counterattack damage. =Quotes= Battle Quotes *Army attack! Crush them all! *Fools! You cannot stop my conquest! *I will not lose! I fight to my last breath! (If Esgares has only a single castle left). *How could I lose to you... You will pay in blood! (If defeated). Battle Events Vs.Brangien Brangien: Zemeckis. Surrender while you can. Zemeckis: Heh, that's funny. Doremiditt child, stupid like her father...oblivious to her limitations. Brangien: What! Zemeckis: I'll guide you to death like I did your father. Brangien: Y..you are Fa...Father's killer!? I won't forgive! Fight! Zemeckis: Bah...annoying wench. Your grudge will die with you!! Vs. Bulnoil Bulnoil: Zemeckis, how nice of you to come. My new Death Knights will welcome you. Zemeckis: Where is Cador? Bulnoil: A tool that outlived its usefulness is discarded. I can always make more Death Knights, all I need is a cold slab of knight meat. Olwen! Gaheris! Olwen: ... ... Gaheres: ... ... Bulnoil: Do you recognize your knights Zemeckis? Heh heh, MelTorefas and Eniede was it? If you had been obedient, you could have spared them this fate. Yes, your sings are many Zemeckis and the people around you suffer for them. Zemeckis: MelTorefas and Eniede...used in such a way! I will send them to the next world with honor. Bulnoil! No one will judge my sins. I make my own right and wrong. Your game is over! Bulnoil: Little fools! You don't have the power to stop Ouroboros's emergence! You will die cursing your weakness as the world crumbles before your eyes! Vs. Charlene Zemeckis: A Knight of Leonia...? A country of quaking martyrs is not a worthy enemy. Stop fighting and just go away. Charlene:: You talk like all the men who know only battle. Understand, those who do not cling to God are like a beast ruled by desire. Zemeckis: It is my will to be ruled by desire. Charlene: Will? Will should rule desire. If you don't see that, you are just a beast to be hunted down. Vs. Cortina Cortina: Wow Zemeckis! You look really strong! But I'm still gonna beat you up so I can be on stage in peace! Zemeckis: On stage...? What are you babbling about? Cortina: My dream! I bet creeps like you don't care how their wars make it hard for a dancing girl like me to get a job! Not just dancers...merchants, bards...people go bankrupt in a war you know! You knights don't own the world! Zemeckis: I see...if you're a dancer, why are you here? The battlefield is no place for a dance girl. Drop your weapon and get out of here! Cortina: Shut up! I'm fighting for a world where I can dance in peace! Get ready Zemeckis! Zemeckis: Fool, if you want a fight you've got it. You'll get no mercy! Vs. Gereint Gereint: The traitor appears! I have been waiting for this day. Zemeckis: Bah, look who it is, Gereint. Did you bring another woman to save you? Gereint: Say what you wish. I am not ashamed of my retreat. Zemeckis: The small dog barks the loud. You will not stop my conquest. Gereint: In your lust to rule you have lost your humanity. Even if it costs my life, I will stop you in the name of those crushed by your empire! Vs. Halley Halley: We meed again Zemeckis. Zemeckis You're that woman from before. This time you will die! Halley: While I was gone, it seems you've started a lot of trouble. Now I'm back. I will defeat you and end this war. Halley: Bah, go ahead and try! Vs. Kiloph Kiloph: Zemeckis! You're the bastard who started Forsena's war. Zemeckis: Bah! Kiloph: You act like you're so special... Think how many people you've hurt! Zemeckis: Pain must accompany the birth of new things. It cannot be avoided. Kiloph: Save your stupid theories! You just don't know what it's like to suffer because of a selfish bastard's whim. I won't rest till you feel pain too! I'm gonna stop you and end this war. Zemeckis: Hahahaha! Forsena hungered for war. I merely gave the people a reason to do what they wanted. Kiloph: You're sick in the head freak! I have people to protect. That's reason enough to kill a sick bastard like you! Zemeckis: Feeble fool! Forsena's conquest is my destiny! No one can stop me! Vs. Lance Lance: Zemeckis! Zemeckis: Bah, the child. Have you come to throw your life away? You won't escape again. Lance: Do you know how many people are suffering because of you!? I will not permit it! Zemeckis: The powerful lead and the weak serve. So it is boy. I will teach you! Lance: A leader's power comes from those who support him. Your way only brings sorrow... what you did to my father... I will punish you! Vs. Morholt Morholt: The traitor Zemeckis. I've been waiting for our reunion. Zemeckis: Morholt calls me a traitor? ...laughable. Look at yourself. "Who do you serve now? You are as much a traitor as I. Morhold: Morholt of Almekia died with his brother that night. I am a ghost without king or country. I exist only to avenge my brother. Zemeckis: Bah, ghost or otherwise, you will not stand in my way. Vs. Raizen Raizen: Emperor Zemeckis, I challenge you. Zemeckis: You're not worth my time. Beat it! Raizen: We will fight regardless. You should see my skill before judging my worth! Zemeckis: Bah, I won't break a sweat. Vs. Vaynard Vaynard: I must defeat you to bring a new order to Forsena. Zemeckis: Bah! How dare you White Wolf! The future is mine! Vaynard: You have always used violence without discretion. Calling yourself Emperor has changed nothing. Zemeckis: Only violence wins battles. I will rule Forsena and violence will crush all who oppose me. Vaynard: You cannot rule by force alone. I work hard to build an ideal. A battle is not a necessary step toward the final ideal. Zemeckis: Build all you want White Wolf. I will shatter your ideal with violence. Gallery Zemeckis Icon.jpg | Zemeckis' menu and conversation icon Esgares GE Official Guide.jpg | Grand Edition Official Guide Category:Characters Category:Rulers Category:Esgares